blacknwhitefandomcom-20200215-history
Solar, the "Black Dragon"
Yamato 'Solar' Furea is one of the main characters of Black&White, serving as as a troubled protagonist, he is currently the lead military commander of all of the troops deployed within his areas of control, up until his accidental death. He then broke rules with a portion of the organization to revive himself and destroy the timeline of Route X. =Bio= Main Storyline Having been born to Patchouli and a man named Snipes, Yamato lived his first five years of his life without a proper memory developed, by that time, Patchouli had abandoned him and his younger siblings, something Tenshi didn't take kind to when she was training. The main reason was Yamato's tendency to wander through large distances from where he is, as a pure instinctual drive inside of him, this made it very dangerous should he have met Flandre Scarlet within the Scarlet Devil Mansion, he has once, though when in care of Patchouli, neither of the two (Flandre, Yamato) had remembered each other clearly. The reason for this abandonment is generally from Snipes' departure from the Mansion, eventually tiring from the life of being in a mansion and with some sort of wealth to him, he left all but his attire, crossbows, bolts, leaving his book. After finding he was gone, Patchouli slumped into a deep depression and slowly began incapable of raising the other children. After the others in the mansion started to be burdened, Patchouli, fed up and in a sense of hopelessness, split the other four siblings away from each other and had been abandoned, the twins and Yamato in just about the same area, but far apart towards where they could not find each other, the middle child, unknown. Upon his youth, he was found upon by Rosaline Valentine and her mother Kassandera Valentine, and was raised to be a killer by the two, though with much love and care so he never went rampant. Rosaline's father Veniterak Valentine objected to them taking care of a mortal, but later went ahead with the idea, anyways. Solar at this time, and would be called it as a given nickname by Rosaline, was unable to coherently talk to Rosaline and Veniterak in English, and had to resort to talking in Japanese, which Rose could only understand simple sentences, where Kassandera would understand Solar wholly. However; upon the time both of them were twelve, Kass and Veniterak would give their lives trying to protect Rose from a large avalanche during a vacationing time, it was upon this time where she (Rosaline) would end up raising Solar and having to deal with telling him that she's a Succubus, at that time, she'd raise Solar with the help of her maids and Succubi under her command, at the same time, having to deal with being integrated into Hell's Council so quickly. Which basically meant that Solar would more of be left in the care of Rose's friends and servants more often. Fast-forward two more years, Solar, now able to speak widely coherent English, and able to go on his own with the skills needed to survive, was integrated into Hell's army, specifically Purgatory's portion. As such, dabbling with demonic magic proved as an innate ability for him (Having been born to a Witch mother), and, after one year, has purely mastered the ability to shadowform. During his time as fifteen years old, he found his two younger sisters out on the street, Alice, the younger of the two, pointing a rusted kitchen knife at him, claiming to have killed seven people with it. Yamato, however, noticed that they, unlike anyone else he's seen (Safe for Kass, who had a lot of white to her pink hair), had white hair. After easily disarming Alice and kicking her to the ground, he rose her back up, only to get a few punches to the face (With surprise to how physically strong Alice was). Sellie would watch, and would eventually break the two up, noting to Alice that Yamato possesses their mother's eyes, Alice'd look over, the two would stare as electricity literally sparked from their minds, colliding. After seeing that, Alice would note that Yamato's skills would be somewhat similar to her own. After realizing this, the three came up with a theory that they're all siblings. And would later head off back down to Hell. Alice had little to no trust of everyone in Hell, thinking it's a literally bad place until she saw the circle of Makai, and was amazed with it's architecture. She then went on to think that Demons were people too. Runo, who, at this time, was part of Makai's army, served as their guide. After noting they think they're siblings, Runo noted that the only way to do so was to make it towards the Citadel; or, at least, the circle of Purgatory. Having been recognized as a witch's power, and from a book that's been in Yamato's knapsack, it was concluded that their mother was a witch from that, formed an Organization named 'Trinity', with Solar carrying the book, he could prove that he was the son of one of it's leaders. Alice, and Sellie, were only proven to be his sisters after finding wicken marks carved into them. From that, and being curious of Trinity, he visited it's dimension and was welcomed as a revered member, now the age of sixteen. It was then he found out that one of the founders was Kass. Having been trained by Kass personally, this earned him a high rank and a bit of entitlement to add to it, he became a Warden and was assigned to Mobius, where he began various escapades with Rose, who was also found to be a member (though none to a surprise of it), having recruited a team of six people with a side of him split out into a physical apparition (Which was later called 'Lunar'), he made the team Warden-Fourteen, which quickly became the top Warden team, despite having it full of what was called "Amateurs", it was eventually proven their strength from a majority of them being trained by the Founders. Upon the age of fourteen, Solar was given his first assignments, to start a town named Orihara in a Taiga Forest separated by rivers, the town later evolved into a metropolitan city, though it took about three years to grow to it's full potential. He kept Orihara at it's location, with others to work on it, the notable people in it being Blake Liesel, Lucia Celestia, Ezra Dahlman, Monarch Voron, Larxene L'Energie Du'font, the Lelander Sisters as well as a few others. Orihara became a bit of a port city and a major one in it's location. It was then that Solar was given new orders afterwords. Having collided with multiple figures, and given the stress of being hunted, this started to change him into a lot more cynical person, he killed Lunar to 'regain power that was rightfully his', but with this, the other members were lightly aware until they found out that Lunar was an alternate persona, from that, Solar's motives were questionable, but he is still the same person. Rose's relationship with him, however, slowly went down the drain after some...events. Solar went without a girlfriend for the rest of the time until the present time (Jan '13). With a supposed princess of the Moon Getting further leads, and wanting to trace his roots, shortly before he got his new girlfriend. He has went what was received an informant, after getting info, he has traveled to another dimension called Gensokyo, from this, he's looked about for any info about his mother, only to be led to one place, the Scarlet Devil Mansion, after showing the book to a gateguard, he was let through freely instead of running into a fight which could've ended up in an unwanted death. It was there he met Patchouli as a full person. After showing her the book and asking her who wrote it, she replied that she did, though her memory of him and the siblings are rocky and faded. Having created a daughter (whom of which would be technically termed as a homunculus) from artificial properties, Solar lives his life in the flying city of Orihara, combating new situations and old ones, with resolute learned from his time in Trinity to protect what his parents stood for, and to protect his family and himself, as well as protect his friends. Using his previous life experiences and newer experiences, he's been molded into the present prime leader of Trinity just below the Trinitarian Council, which consists of Patchouli and an unknown amount of people. Now, after fighting and caused a result of a win, in a war against two factions and having dealt with numerous people, he resides calmly in a hotel, traveling the world occasionally, and wanting to make sure that he can either leave or stay, truly wanting to leave and make the area collapse on itself. From this. He has also traveled to other areas, usually unaccompanied, gaining potential soldiers for Trinity and more friends. Making the faction ever stronger. It was known on his last day of life, he visited the Scarlet Devil Mansion to see his mother again, and it was a spar. Though he was able to match her power, he was impaled in the chest by the spellcard; Saint Elmo's Pillar, which ended up blowing a massive hole in his chest (Which was something Patchouli didn't anticipate, as the pillar did more damage from it being an earthly attack.) His heart was literally torn off of it's veins. Having a slightly heartfelt conversation with Yorihime and Patchouli, he had only thirty minutes left to live, his pure arcane aura having been fading lightly as if giving him life, along with Patchouli using the spell card; Photosynthesis to stabilize him. His last words were 'Make sure to take care of--' before choking on his own blood and sapped of whatever life he had left. It's assumed he meant his homunculus daughter, Mitsuzosake Watatsuki. It was then the timeline split into what is known as Route X (Read section 'Route X' before continuing). It is known that Yamato has expanded Trinity over towards a land that he deems similar to Gensokyo, or something that borders it, that isn't Earth itself, nor is exactly Gensokyo. It is revealed that then, this was the area where Orihara was built upon originally, in a massive taiga forest separated in little islands from rivers. Route X After a long soul trial, Solar decided to himself that being dead was too 'boring' for his tastes, and requested that in accordance for paying for some of the people he killed who were innocent instead of people who attacked him first, he would become a Shinigami under the alias 'Reaper' (which is an alias that Kestrel has also into by) and has concocted a plan, which ultimately turned out to be destruction heavy. It involved getting to the Grand Tower to reverse time, which broke a core rule in Trinity. His mother, disagreeing with his plan, ended up taking up arms against him, this time, the fight ending in her death. Not intending to cause her death as part of the situation, it added to his guilt when he delivered her body to Lady Remilia Scarlet, who was furious and enraged with the ideal, after a few attempts on his life, Sakuya froze time to prohibit Solar from escaping, only to find Solar moved in his own radius of a temporal field, he then gave his plan to her. Telling him not to screw things up by shattering time, Solar proceeded outwards, he called Orihara to arms with a plan that would ultimately be better for everyone over all, with Trinity in disarray without it's leaders, the organization ended up being fractured into multiple segments, Genesis ended up going after the Grand Tower, with Solar's side, the Trinitarian Separatists, the Trinitarian Loyalists (To prevent anyone from accessing the tower), Genesis (To make a religiously ruled world), and the Scarlet Devil Mansion (bent on avenging Patchouli) It ultimately ended within the victory of the Separatists, where Yamato decided to reverse time to when he was dying, with everyone having their memories intact, Yorihime and Patchouli save Solar this time, with the future Solar colliding with his past self to destroy the timeline of Route X and to erase everyone's memories of what will occur. =Personality= There are tons of words used to describe Yamato as a whole, but the ones that take the cake are; Calculative, Cynical, Mysterious, Psychotic. Though mainly, cynical, Solar believes that a large majority of people are motivated by their own selfish desires, wants, or needs, and usually those who he treats with such coldness and apparent hate and dislike, often help prove in what he believes as what people are motivated by such, this cynical attitude causes Yamato to treat the Mobians in a slightly apparent racism because of how they do things in all, heroes, villains, and neutralities alike. It's often common to see Yamato stirring his foes against each other out of their own, selfish reasons. Then comes the calculative side, he's viewed as a strategical genius, more than that, very often by his friends and rivals alike, and Yamato has pulled off the stunts to show it. Able to bring down towns with as little as three people. All he needs is a short team of skilled individuals to bring a town to it's knees, and a short expedition of said individuals to possibly, even take over the world, if enough. This probably is the reason why Solar is called 'the most dangerous man of Orihara' by the townspeople, Trinity's members, and his own friends. This, combined with a will and stomach enough to kill, along with a cynical attitude, makes it seem largely so. Enough to make him look like a psychopath. Though this isn't always what Yamato is seen as, he is secretive, but not out of paranoia, it's so he doesn't put himself mainly upon thin ice. Despite being seen as a cold, shady, and merciless killer or person, he is shown to be very loving to his sisters and relatives, and very warm to his friends, there is also the fact that when he sends his soldiers into battle, he tries his best to minimize casualties as much as possible, as if his men were all close relatives or friends as such. So he tries to maximize effort while minimizing losses. He also is very loving towards relatives, and it wouldn't be uncommon to see him flirting with a girl that isn't taken. Though he doesn't date multiple girls. It's likely that he'd been the object of heart in a lot of them. It's known that a bit of a portion of Makai's nearly all-female soldiers are shown to be rather infatuated or charmed by Solar's flirting. It also isn't common for girls in Orihara to be talking of Solar as a "Dangerous yet very handsome or charming figure.". It's well to describe him as a chivalrous figure. Though he's also fairly loyal. =Combatual Weapons= Solar uses one blade, an obsidianate bastard-sword length Katana named Yuguretsuki, literally translating to Dusk Moon, the blade is capable of absorbing Darkness, he can use the stored darkness to create Eclipses to further boost Obsidianate's power, the blade is known to glow in blue when unsheathed within moonlight, and is shown to be purple when struck with any sources of light comparable to sunlight. Such a blade is highly unique, that anything similar is a counterfeit. He may use a tanto in his off-hand while fighting with Yuguretsuki. Yuguretsuki is also compatible with Solar's pure arcane aura, and depending on the phase of the moon, it glows with more and more magic, the damage given a multiplier with magic damage adding to the physical damage. Yuguretsuki's aura glows brighter or dimmer given on, again, the phase of the moon, when glowing brighter, the effects of it's own powers combined with Solar's arcane aura is greater than if it was dimmer, the brightest it glows is during a Lunar Full Moon Eclipse, where the dimmest it glows is during a New Moon. Yuguretsuki's moon benefits include Magic Damage with the Physical Damage, Regeneration (Both health and mana pool, dominantly mana pool), Heightened Overall Speed, as well as wider synchronization with Solar's own magic. He also has a pair of handguns, customized and made by his two younger sisters, one being a semi-automatic pistol, and another being a triple barreled Revolver, the pistol holds six large, .45 ACP modified rounds with an explosive tip, in it's clip, and the rounds are made with sun silver, and can be detonated upon Solar's own will, as the rounds have slight engravings in them which glow with Wicken energy. The other handgun is a triple-barreled revolver with black plate, the chamber has a bulletproof glass case around it as the chamber is active with Lufidoric energy, which allows the rounds loaded inside to be imbued with the same energy, this is mentioned to simply be a bit of a safeguard just in case if they don't turn out the way they're wanted. A majority of the style mainly consists of acrobatic and somewhat flashy moves, usually implementing kicks while fighting, but sometimes, punches. He also has throwing knives hooked up to his wire gauntlet, which he controls how far it extends and pulls back via electromagnetism. Making it very comparable to a ballistic knife. He is also in possession of a copy of the Wicken Grimoire with extra pages to add his own spells for the concept of it. This basically allows him to scribble down more spells that the original Wicken Grimoire, which his mother is in possession of, does not have. Therefore making Yamato's own copy fairly unique in it's own way. =Abilities= Yamato has numerous abilities which makes him, effectively, a jack-of-all trades, safe for having lower strength and bad defense in return for having a large offensive powerhouse, effectively listing him as a 'glass cannon', one needs to thing tactically and smartly in order to beat him, as rushing straight forward against him is just a good way to get killed and slaughtered. As Yamato is a very tactical and strategical fighter, and no doubt, uses his intelligence to gain the upper hand while fighting. This pairs well with a pure arcane aura presence within his soul resonance. What makes him particularly a tricky person to deal with is his fluency is plasmamancy, otherwise known as pyromancy, the magic of heat energy manipulation, where he's proven capable enough to use both fire and electricity so effectively, that his body and his soul resonance has gotten so used to it that it's able to simply absorb them and use it for his own purposes, for Yamato in this case, he can use electricity's tense charge to vastly speed up the regenerative purposes of his own body, and can use fire's vigorous energy to increases the viciousness of his onslaught. Yamato is also not against using black magic as well, turning to the darker routes of his family's magic, though Patchouli doesn't approve of it, she does understand that it is a path that he and his siblings (Safe for Tenshi) has taken, that instead of the dark being feared, he thought that upon this hand, despite being called 'Solar', that he should embrace the darkness, and in a way, become one with it. Despite using black magic, this seems to have little effect on his morality, as it's still, to him, simply just called magic. It's known that Yamato's black magic increases his abilities for a critical hit, as well as to break defense, and even cause a Lunar Eclipse. It's known that a majority of the magic that Yamato uses however, is Wicken, which is a family magic concept developed by his ancestor and his mother. Which means that the magic he uses would be well put as 'witchcraft' at it's finest. And therefore, Lawful Goods may find it hard to have someone like Solar within employment or alliance, though any neutral alignment may find him as a very valuable ally, due to his versatile abilities. Aside to having a vast intelligence as tactical fighter and with an aptitude for magic. Yamato's lightweight body allows him to move very quickly, with a very fast, but not unrivaled speed, though what serves the best in his field aside to his speed would be experimentation and observation through the means of a high accuracy manner of prediction. While Yamato's speed isn't unrivaled, his reaction rate often is, which makes him a particularly difficult person to fight overall. The last ability that Yamato has, is his natural hand eye coordination, a trait from his father's side, as well as military swordsmanship combined with a recreational style, it's known he has a few stances with his sword that provide for many advantages. Yamato's swordsmanship is no doubt, among the lines of an adept, though he isn't the best when it comes to fighting with swords (as shown with Yorihime and Tenshi), but when used in conjunction with his magic, he becomes immensely a dangerous foe. =Trivia= *Within Route X, his alternate name Reaper is a reference to both the Reaper Drone, and a friend's alternate personality. *Rule Four of Black&White; It's borderline impossible to piss Solar off before he pisses you off. Congrats, you just wasted twelve seconds of your life.